Starnger in the Woods
by Soda57
Summary: Please R&R both this one and the new one and tell me which one you like better. Please do so. Thank You. Summary inside
1. Prolog

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait anyways story has been modified and also sadly these characters do not belong to me they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien possible new characters that do belong to me so yeah keep an eye out for new characters.**

**Stranger in the woods **

**Summary- A/L slash; another take on how Aragorn and Legolas met and fell in love. From the time they met- the Return of the King: Warnings-Rape, Violence, Lemon Scenes, Language, and Mpreg.**

**Prolog**

**Legolas' P.O.V.**

**I had wondered out of the place for the Valar knows how many times. I was walking around the forest when I heard laughter coming from the clearing not far from where I was. I walked towards the clearing and sitting around a fire was a group of men. They were drinking something and I really didn't want to know what it was they were drinking. Off towards the side there was a young man sitting by himself. He looked to be 20 or so. He just sat there and watched the men drink. I must've been watching the men for awhile because all of a sudden the men start to pass out. After the last person had passed out the young man got up and left. After about 5 minutes or so I followed the young man to a lake not far from the place. **

**Aragorn's P.O.V.**

**I was just sitting there minding my own business and waiting for all the guys to pass out from drinking to much. They did the same thing every night. You know after awhile of watching men drink it actually gets kind of boring. Well anyways, after what seemed liked forever they all finally start to pass out. After the last guy passed out I got I got up and walked off to my secret spot. While I was walking I felt as though I was being watched. I kept turning around every 5 seconds or so because the felling of something watching me grew stronger every second. When I standing in front of the lake I turned around and came face to face with Pacific Ocean blue eyes.**

**Hey guys well that's the prolog and chapter 1 will be up hopefully tomorrow. Well anyways if u guys haven't already figured it out the lake is Aragorn's secret spot. Next for chapter 1 I'm thinking of just skipping 67 years and u know when the fellowship is formed and everything that happen in bree when Aragorn's 87 so yeah or should I have Legolas' dad find them and he takes Legolas home and locks Aragorn up and has Legolas tell him everything. Well anyways r&r please. I'm also sorry for the long and waited up-date. Well leave some ideas. ttyl love ya'll**


	2. chapter 1: Hello Starnger

Chapter 1: Hello Stranger

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait so now i hope u can read chapter 1 and just keep reading.**

**These charactors don't belong to me the belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm just writing about them.: )**

**Enjoy reading this chapter!**

**Before/ Aragorn's P.O.V/ I turned around and came face to face with ocean blue eyes.**

**Aragorn's P.O.V**

**"AAAAHHHH" I screamed as I fell right into the lake. As I came up I looked at the person who scared me. It was an elf; in all my life I never thought I'd see an elf from Mirkwood. I stood up and got out the lake with little grace. When I got out of the water I felt something in my leggings. I brought my hands behind around and took a fish out of my leggings. How embarrassing; I felt humiliated.**

**"This sucks balls really bad." I thought to myself as I blushed. When I got the fish out I stood there and looked at the elf and he said.**

**Legolas's P.O.V**

**As I watched the young man get out of the water I tried not to laugh. I noticed that he had a fish in his pants and tried contain my laughter even harder this time for this was really funny. It was hard not laugh a little because this was just so damn funny. I know that must have sucked for him having a being right here and then fall into a lake and get fish stuck in your pants. When he got out he started rubbing his head and so I asked "Hey are you ok?"**

**"I'm fine thank you." He answered quickly that I barely caught it.**

**"May have the pleasure of know your name sir?" I asked him.**

**My name is Aragorn son of Arathorn but you can call my estel." He answered. "May I have the pleasure of knowing the name of the elf that stands in front of me?" He asked me.**

**"Yes you may; my name is Legolas Prince of Mirkwood but u can just call me Legolas." I answered to him.**

**"Well Legolas it was a pleasure meeting you." He told me.**

**"Same here Aragorn." I answered back.**

**"You know what Legolas I have a feeling this is going to be the start of a great and lasting friendship." Aragorn said out of the blues.**

**"I agree with you Aragorn." I said as we walked towards a clearing not far from us.**

**Hey guys hope u liked it. please r&r and i'll be happy to up date this weekend or sometime next week. : )**


End file.
